What If?
by charmedfreakygirl
Summary: What if when the girls meet Leo, Phoebe fell in love with him instead of Piper? What if Piper had stayed with Dan? And what if Andy never died? Well this how I see it.
1. Default Chapter

What if when the girls meet Leo, Phoebe fell in love with him instead of Piper? What if Piper had stayed with Dan? And what if Andy never died? Well this how I see it.  
  
Prue and Andy got married; they had a baby, Elizabeth. Prue died (the same way as on the show) three months after she had Elizabeth), she is now 2. Phoebe and Leo are married. Piper and Dan are married. This story takes place in present time. Paige is dating Glen.  
  
Phoebe & Leo Piper & Dan Paige & Glen Prue(dead) & Andy = Elizabeth is 2 What If? Part 1  
  
Manor  
  
Piper and Dan are in the kitchen talking "Dan we can still adopt. Dan look at me please." "Are you sure there is no other way Piper, are you sure about what the doctor said" "Dan I wish there was but he said it would be almost impossible to conceive. I'm so sorry." Piper said as she finally broke down and put her head in her husband's arms. They had been trying to have a baby for about 6 months with no luck. "Piper it's not your fault, don't blame yourself Piper." Dan said as he looked into her eyes and he felt so bad for her, he knew that she want to have kids so badly, and for the doctor to say it was almost impossible was killing her. "I love you Piper so much." "I know." She said as she tried to pull her self together. "Phoebe and Leo are going to be here soon and I have to start dinner." "Paige is coming with Glen, and I think Andy might stop by with Elizabeth. She is getting so big." "I know. I can't believe she is already two. It seems like yesterday she was born." She loved her nice so much. " She looks so much like Prue." Just then Phoebe and Leo orb in while making out. "Gross get a room." Piper said trying not to laugh at her younger sister. "Oh be quiet, I remember when you and Dan use to be all over each other." Phoebe said with a smile. Then she looked at her older sister and noticed something was wrong. "Piper are you ok." Phoebe whispered to her oldest sister. Piper pulled her younger sister into the living room, Phoebe already knew about Piper and Dan's problem "What did the doctor say, is there something wrong." Phoebe asked with concern. "Well he gave us some bad news", she said trying to hold back the tears, "and he said that we probably couldn't have any kids." "Oh Piper I'm so sorry." "It's ok," she said as she put her head in her sisters arms, "I mean there are other ways right. Dan and me were talking about adopting, but I don't.I'm just not sure what to do. "Oh Piper sweetie, I am so sorry." Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, why don't you go upstairs and wash your face, ok" "Phoebe, thank you." Andy was waiting outside with little Elizabeth, he sometimes hated coming to this place, there were so many memories of Prue here. But he knew Elizabeth needed her aunts, she has so many questions about her powers. "Hey Andy," she said she opened the door, "hey Elizabeth how's my favorite little nice." "Hi aunty Phoebe." She said with a big smile, and gave her aunt a big hug. "Hey phoebe." Andy said with a little smile on his face. "Dan and Leo are in the kitchen, I'll take Elizabeth and we can go see aunty Piper, huh Liz." "Can I daddy?" "Sure." Phoebe picked up Elizabeth. She was exactly like Prue. She wished her older sister were here to see her daughter grow up. Phoebe loved Elizabeth, and was happy that her and Leo were going to have there own little bundle of joy soon, she just didn't know how to tell Piper. As they were going up the stairs Piper was coming down. "Hey Elizabeth." She said as she picked her up." I missed you so much." "I missed you too. Aunty piper you look sad." "I'm am honey; me and uncle Dan have some bad news." Just then they heard Paige come in. "Hello. Hey Elizabeth, how are you baby." Paige says coming over to Piper and Elizabeth. "Hi aunty Paige." Elizabeth says running over towards Paige. "Hey Paige. Come on Elizabeth lets go fine some color books. Piper said as she took Elizabeth into the conservatory. Uh Paige I need to talk to you, please. They walked into the living room. "Paige, Piper is a little upset. She got some bad news from the doctor." "What is she sick? Is she ok?" "No she is fine; she got her fertility test back and they weren't good. She can't have kids." "Oh my gosh, but she was so happy she really wanted kids." "I know and that's why my news might be even harder on her." "What is it?" "I'm pregnant." "Oh my, Phoebe I'm so happy for you. Does Leo know?" "Yes, I was going to tell Piper, but she told me about her problem first. Paige what do I do? I feel so lost." Paige wasn't really sure what to say to her sister. "I think you just need to give Piper a couple of days before you tell her the news." "Tell me what?" Piper just came into the living room "Oh piper, well um. we uh. were talking about." Paige cuts her off "We were talking about throwing you and Dan a surprise anniversary party." "Yeah, well so much for the surprise, uh Paige." She said as she gave her sister a little nudge in the arm. "Yeah" "Ok what is going on that I should know about. Come on tell me, you can't hide forever." "Piper were not hiding anything from you what would give you that idea." "I don't know what you two are hiding from but I will find out. I'm watching you two." Piper leaves to the kitchen and Phoebe and Paige follow her. (Whispering) "Why did you have to bring me into this?" "Oh stop complaining." 


	2. Happy Times

Scene Phoebe and Leo's house (they live across the street from the manor) Phoebe is on the couch sleeping. Leo comes in and gives her kiss on the forehead and she wakes up. "I didn't mean to wake you." "It's ok" "Did you ever tell Piper about the baby?" Phoebe looks away "Phoebe you have to tell her soon, it's not like you can hide this from her. She's gonna find out sooner or later." "I know Leo but it's just that she is so disappointed that she can't get pregnant. I'm afraid that if I tell her it will crush her." "Phoebe listen to me, she is you're your sister, she will understand." "I know." "Now why do you go talk to her ok?" "I don't know what I would do with out you. I love you so much." "I love you to" They kiss  
  
Scene  
  
Manor  
  
Phoebe knocks on the door. Dan answers it. "Hey Phoebe, Piper's in the kitchen." "Thanks" As Phoebe walks into the kitchen she sees Piper at the table drinking tea staring off into space. "Hey, mind if I sit and talk with you for a minute, I need to tell you something." "Sure, what's up?" "Piper I want you to know that I love you and you're a great sister and well um." "Phoebe is something wrong, what's the problem." "Nothing is wrong, it's just that um. well Piper, and I'm pregnant." "Oh my gosh Phoebe that's great. Have you told Leo? When did you find this out?" "Last week right before we came over for dinner." "Well why did you wait so long to tell me." "I didn't know how you would react with what you and Andy are going through." "Oh Phoebe don't let me ruin this for you I'm so happy for you. I just wish you had told me sooner." "I know, I just didn't know how you would feel about it." She was now crying for finally told her older sister the news that she had been holding from her. "Phoebe I feel fine about this, I'm gonna be an aunt, this is a wonderful feeling."  
  
They sat there for over an hour talking about the baby, if it's gonna be a girl or a boy. What to name it. What powers it could have where they gonna bind the baby's powers or not. Phoebe was glad she finally told Piper.  
  
Part 2  
  
Six months later  
  
Phoebe woke up in the middle of the night from the baby kicking. She looked over at her husband, he was sleeping, she was so jealous, he got to sleep without a baby kicking him at all hours of the day or night. She got out of bed as quietly as she could (which was hard for a six month pregnant woman) and went down stairs to the living room. She turned on the TV, to see what was on. As usual there was no much on but infomercials. She turned the TV off and went into the kitchen got glass of water, sat down at the table and was thinking about things when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Honey you should go to bed you need your sleep." "Baby you scared me." "I'm sorry I didn't mean too." He then gave her kiss on her cheek "I love you" "I love you too. Come on lets go back to bed."  
  
Part 3  
  
The next day at the manor, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were in the living room discussing baby names.  
  
"Well if it's a girl." Piper said  
  
"What do you mean if, I know its gonna be a girl." Phoebe said with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Phoebe you won't even find out if it is a girl or boy, so how do you know your gonna have a girl." Paige said laughing at her older sister. "It's just a feeling, a wonderful feeling." Phoebe said with a glowing smile on face. "It's a feeling you can't really describe, but you just know deep down inside that that little baby inside is the most wonderful thing to ever happen to you." Piper said with a little smile on her face. She was glowing. "What piper how. what. oh piper, I'm so happy for you." Paige said laughing and crying at the same time. "What. what is going.hey please tell me?" Phoebe was wondering what her two sisters were laughing about. "Piper's pregnant Phoebe." "Oh my gosh Piper, but how I thought you couldn't get pregnant." "I didn't think I could either, but one day I noticed that I was late. I didn't want to get Dan's hopes or mine up so I waited a couple of days, then I bought a pregnancy test. It said yes. I was so happy I ran down stairs to Dan and jumped into his arms and we just sat there for hours crying and laughing." Leo came in to see his wife and sister in-laws crying and laughing on the couch. "What's is going on, Phoebe are you ok." "I'm fine, Piper just told us some really wonderful news." "I'm pregnant." "Oh Piper I'm happy for you." "Thank you Leo. "Hey since you guys are all here why don't you stay for dinner, Paige you can invite Glen." "Sure, I'm gonna go call him." Paige gets up and goes to the conservatory. "Hello is Glen there?" "One moment please." Oh she hated his secretary and Paige knew that she hated her also "Hello." "Hey sweetie, how do you feel about dinner at Piper and Dan's place?" "Oh honey I wanted to take you somewhere special to night." "Why" "I just wanted to do something special for you, because I love you." "Aw that is so sweet, but honey we have some special family news, Piper's pregnant." "Honey that's great news, ok I'll be there, but I'm still gonna take you somewhere special this week ok." "Ok, see you at six ok." "Ok, I love you bye." Glen was so nervous, tonight was the night, and he couldn't wait.  
  
Part 4  
  
At the Manor that night. Piper, Dan, Leo and Phoebe are in the kitchen getting ready for dinner. Paige and Glen are on the couch "I can't believe Piper is finally pregnant, she is so happy." "Yeah, she is glowing. I can't wait till you glow like that." Glen said with a grin on his face. "What do you mean?" Paige had never heard Glen talk like this. "I mean Paige, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you, and I want us to have a family. I love you Paige." "Oh Glen." Paige was crying she couldn't believe what Glen was saying. "Paige will you marry me." He took out a small box opened it took the ring and slid it on her finger. Paige looked into his eyes then she gave him a very passionate kiss. "Is that a yes?" "Yep, oh Glen I love you so much." "I love you too Paige." They stayed on the couch kissing and holding each other until Piper called them down for dinner. Paige and Glen walked into the kitchen holding hands and giving each other kiss's on their cheeks. "What's with the two love birds?" Phoebe said whispering to Piper. They are all sitting down at the table when Phoebe notices Paige's ring. "Piper, Paige would two come with me into the kitchen." Phoebe said smiling. "Paige when were you gonna tell us about this surprise in your relationship." "What surprise. Wait Paige your not pregnant to, are you?" "NO!!!" "Well then tell us." Piper wanted to know the news "Glen asked me to marry him." She said glowing showing her older sisters her ring. They were all laughing and hugging. "Could this day get any better?" Piper said with a huge smile on her face "I don't think so." Phoebe said as the three sisters walk back to the kitchen arms linked. 


End file.
